Ohana
by Writeous
Summary: Ohana means family, and family means that no one gets left behind, or forgotten. The first person Jack notices is a small girl emerging from the frozen lake. Jack Frost and Emma Frost: the two siblings born of ice. 300 years later, they're the only constants in each other's lives. But when MiM chooses Jack as the new Guardian, how far can family go?
1. Prologue

Darkness. That was the first thing the boy remembered. It was dark, and it was cold, and he was scared.

He was dimly aware of breaking through something, but that was ignored in favor of the fact that freezing wind was coming at him from all sides, lifting him up and out of the water. He shivered violently as he opened his eyes, but strangely, it wasn't from the cold. The cold felt_ good_.

It was then that he got his second memory. Above him was a full moon that seemed to take up his entire vision. It was so _big_ and so _bright_, and it seemed to chase the darkness away, and the boy wasn't afraid anymore.

He smiled as he was set down on his feet, quickly finding his balance. He took a step back, and as he did so, he felt something knock into his foot. He turned around, surprised, and reached for the object, finding it to be some kind of shepherd's crook, a long stick with a large hook at the end. He grasped it, the rough wood emitting a pleasant chill. His eyes widened as he saw small tendrils of frost start to circle the staff from his touch. In his surprise, he almost dropped it, one end of the staff hitting the frozen surface of the lake.

He let out a small breath of awe as delicate fern-like patterns spiraled outwards from the end.

A giddy giggle escaped him, and he began to skate along the ice, dragging the staff behind him, creating a beautiful frosty trail.

He circled back around, starting to go inwards to the middle of the lake when he noticed something.

Noticed, meaning that he tripped over it and literally flew into the air, over the tree tops. He gasped, the height thrilling him, before the sky seemed to reject him, gravity kicking in as he fell back to the ice, cloak flying over his head.

He wrestled it off; spotting the object that had tripped him. He crawled over to it, setting his staff down to examine the thing properly.

It seemed to just be a miniature version of his own staff, only about a foot shorter and made of a lighter colored wood. Experimentally, he picked it up, and was slightly disappointed when his touch didn't have the same effect his own had.

Nevertheless, he looked it over, noticing the intricate patterns that decorated the handle and the crook. He turned it around, admiring it, when he saw a small inscription carved into where the handle and the crook met. He squinted, trying to make it out. After a while he was able to read it: _To My Little Lady_.

He frowned. Who was it talking about? He dismissed the mystery for now, placing the smaller staff down to pick up his own.

He turned around, about to try the whole flying gig again, when a harsh crack filled the air. He spun around, following the noise, to see the ice a few feet away shattering. Something seemed to be emerging from the water, facing the sky.

The boy backed away quickly as it continued to rise up. A few moments later, he was able to identify it as a person, and after a second, a small girl. Long snowy hair framed her face as she gasped, eyes flying open.

The boy looked on in awe, unable to move from his spot. Was this girl… like him?

She continued to rise, before floating gently to the side. She lay on the ice, shivering as her dripping brown dress clung to her.

He hesitated, unsure of what to do. After a stretch of silence, he moved forward, hand out to signify that he came in peace. "Are you alright?"

They both flinched at the sound of his voice. The girl's eyes met him, and the boy saw a hint of panic in her eyes. She sprung to her feet with the energy only a child could have, swaying slightly as she gained her footing.

For a while the two stood, frozen, each taking the other in. The girl looked only nine or ten, with shoulder length white hair that was already starting to dry and big blue eyes. For some reason, a fierce need to make this girl unafraid took over the boy.

She broke the silence first, "Who are you?" Her voice was halting, unsure. "Who… who am I?"

She sounded so lost, making the boy hesitate, "I don't-"

He stopped talking as a strange feeling overtook him. Something seemed off, but in a good way. The girl backed up, seeming to notice too. Before the boy knew what was happening, she was holding his free hand with both of hers. He gave her a comforting squeeze.

_Hello._

They held their breath. The sound seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

_I am the Man in the Moon._

As one, their necks craned upwards to stare at the moon, high above their heads.

_You are Jack Frost and Emma Frost._

And the silence came again, the feeling ending as quickly as it had come. The boy tried out the name in his head. Jack. It felt…_ right_.

Jack let go of the little girl, _Emma's_, hand, and hurried across the ice. He glanced back once, meeting her confused expression with a grin.

He picked up the smaller staff, turning it in his hand before heading back to her. He put on a deep voice, bowing deeply to her, "Milady, my name is Jack Frost, and I am pleased to be of your acquaintance. I do believe you've dropped something."

She giggled, but she stopped as he held out the mini-staff to her. She paused before taking it from him, gasping in delight as frost started to spread outwards across the wood.

"I… I'm Emma." She hesitated on her own name. She watched in wonder as the ice began to form ferns from the tip of her staff, "Thank you, Jack Frost."

Jack smiled, slinging his own staff over his shoulder, "It's nice to meet you, Emma." As their identical eyes locked, he said, "Come on, Little Lady, why don't we go find some people to show this off to?"

Emma gave him a wide, gap-toothed grin, and they started to walk off of the lake.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry, this idea wouldn't leave and now I have a new multi-chap.**

**I'm pretty sure I'm not the first to have had this idea, but whatever. This is basically just a rewrite of the movie if Jack's sister had been resureccted as well. :P**

**P.S. I don't understand the whole let's-talk-to-the-moon-now thing, so I just kind of... made something up.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So...hey!**

**I just want to make a disclaimer right now that from this point on, you're going to be seeing a lot of direct dialouge and scenes from the movie. So... basically, this whole chapter, except for the end.**

**After this, when both Jack and Emma get more prominant parts, it should stop for the most part, but until then, sorry.**

**And Dreamworks, please don't sue me for this because A) I'm still a minor and my permanent record won't be able to handle it, and B) I totally get that RotG doesn't belong to me. I'm cool with that.**

* * *

300 Years Later

North was working on a new project. He'd shut himself off in his private workshop, and demanded only to be interrupted in case of emergency. He wasn't worried about one happening though, the elves could be taken care of, and Phil was constantly on patrol.

He'd retreated into his workshop with only an impressive array of tools, a huge block of ice, a dearly beloved song, a plate of warm cookies, and his imagination. In all honesty, it would have surprised no one to hear that Santa had finished his latest masterpiece in under an hour. He laughed in delight as a tiny toy train raced down its icy slide, to the crest of a minature skier's peak. At the end of its path, however, instead of crashing into the floor, it took off into the air, giving off a cheery puff of air as it flew through above his head. North had perfected the trick a long time ago, but it filled him with joy every time he saw it.

It had just looped around for another go, when the door crashed open, revealing a large gray yeti. North gasped in anguish, gesturing to the shattered locomotive. The yeti, known as Thomas, hand flew over his mouth, a muffled cry of horror escaping him.

North put his head in his hands, "How many times have I told you to knock?"

Thomas took his hand away to blurt something unintelligible.

North furrowed his bushy eyebrows, "What…? The Globe?" He leapt to his feet, drawing a large sword as he did so. He walked briskly past Thomas, leaving the distraught yeti to trail after him.

North waded through the elves to get closer to the majestic Globe, the proud centerpiece of Santoff Clausen that twinkled with brightly glowing dots of gold. "Shoo with your pointy heads." He muttered. "Why are you always under boot?"

He pushed his way through two of the yetis, who backed away in fear, tearing their gazes from the globe to stare at North. For a moment, North was confused. The Globe of Belief stood strong, yet he continued to watch. If the yetis had called for him, it must be serious.

And then, just as he was about to turn around and demand an answer for this, hundreds of lights went out, fading away. "What is this?" He asked quietly.

More lights disappeared in a greater number. Turning slightly, North tried to place an explanation, "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?"

One of the yetis tried to shrug in dismay, speaking yetish, but he was cut off by a gale of wind that blew through the Globe Room. Elves flew through the air, and North gripped the control table in order to stay in one place. He looked up with blatant outrage, but his blood turned cold when he saw a swirling twister of black sand descend on the Globe. It wrapped around the huge sphere, tainting the air with a sulfurous smell. The grounded elves began to scurry in panic, some trying to move forward while others tried to escape, causing a chaotic mess on the ground.

And as quickly as it had come, the black sand whooshed off the Globe, back through the open ceiling and into the air, and with a puff, it had disintegrated. The lights slowly flickered back on, but their glow seemed ever so slightly diminished. After a blessed moment of silence, North whirled around to start barking orders to the yetis, but was distracted by a huge black shadow, crudely shaped into a person. It circled the Globe Room, capturing the full attention of everyone present.

And eerie noise echoed, sounding almost like… _laughter_.

The shadow finally melted away, leaving North frozen. A few moments later, North recovered, already coming to a horrible realization. He whispered, "Can it be?" Slowly, he took a deep breath, before turning to the gathered elves, "Dingle!" he called.

Four of the brightly colored creatures stepped forward eagerly, and North beckoned one forward. The chosen one stuck out its tongue at the others before turning to North to receive his instructions, "Make preparations! We're going to have company."

The elf saluted him before running off with the others, leaving North to turn away. He ran his large hands over the controls, finally grabbing The Emergency Lever. He hesitated for only a moment before pushing it down and turning it sharply.

The Globe pulsed with energy that traveled around it once, lighting up the continents, before traveling up the Axis Shaft and shooting through the roof.

It was time.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Tooth was known for many things. She was known for constant optimism. She was known for being terrifying when something precious to her was threatened. But most of all, she was known for being very, very busy.

See, her work was her play. What she did… she couldn't have asked The Man in the Moon for a better job.

On this seemingly ordinary day, (though every day was different for Tooth), she fluttered on the mid-level of the tower that housed the teeth of the children of Asia. She had reserved the spot as a type of home base, and was always there if any of her mini-fairies needed any kind of help. It was rare, but in the end, she was their mother of sorts.

Her voice carried through the huge structure, echoing to all of the thousands of mini-fairies, "Chicago, Sector 6: 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9: 22 incisors, 18 premolars: uh oh, heavy rain advisory!" she paused for a moment, concentrating on the internal sense that let her know precise locations. She smiled at the gathered mini-fairies, "Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!"

After they had scattered on to their designated locations, one mini-fairy hesitantly flew up to Tooth. She frowned for a moment, multi-colored wings buzzing behind her, when she saw what the mini-fairy was holding out. She took it from her delicately, "Wait!"

Suddenly, all activity stopped. The mini-fairies turned as Tooth whipped around, holding a tiny tooth. The nearest fairies tweeted with adoration, "It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?!" She squealed, "Look how she flossed!"

The mini-fairies once happy chirps all of a sudden turned into concern, making Tooth follow their gazes. She held the tooth closer, letting out a soft gasp, "Oh no."

She handed the tooth off to one of her fairies, readied herself for a moment, and then sped off, heading towards the waving rainbow of the Aurora Borealis.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Far away, another immortal roamed, level with the clouds. He stood in the dip of an ever changing tuft of Dreamsand, gold shimmering in the sky. In each hand, he held a strand, which branched off below him, each trailing into a window or door.

Sandy sighed contentedly, letting out a small yawn. He was always sleepy, but somehow, that kept him more awake.

But honestly, what he wouldn't give for a nap right now…

He blinked, smiling softly, and continued sending down dreams to the slumbering children of Winnipeg.

He turned, his sandy robe rustling against the dream cloud. He was just about to cast off another dream when he saw it. His brow furrowed as he watched the majestic display of rainbow light above his head.

He twisted his hands together, taking a deep breath. The Dreamsand transformed beneath him, twisting into a stout, golden biplane. Sandy adjusted his new aviator glasses before zooming off, doing a barrel roll before heading north.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Swirling wind tossed around loose ice and snow, chilling the already sub-zero temperatures to a hypothermic freezing.

The endless white seemed infinite. That was, until a hole opened up on the crest of a snow dune. Snow fell into the perfectly circular opening, disappearing into the ground.

Immediately, two huge appendages popped out. They twisted this way and that, as if trying to detect a sound through the rushing of the wind.

The the large ears descended back into their hole, before popping back out, followed by the rest of the body. There, stood a rabbit, but not just any rabbit. This rabbit loomed over six feet tall; with patterns on his fur that resembled tribal markings. Strapped onto his waist were twin boomerangs, their edges sharp.

The Easter Bunny kept his pose for only a few seconds before collapsing in on himself, bringing his arms up to hug himself, "Ah, it's freezing!" He said, an Australian accent punctuating his words.

He started to hop down the hill, racing toward the huge workshop that dominated the pole, his cries lost to the wind, "I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

"Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?" North said in a gruff Russian accent. His tone left the impression of someone trying to be cheery before they delivered bad news, which, coincidentally, was exactly what North was doing.

Bunny blew into his hands, giving an involuntary shiver despite standing next to the fireplace, "Oh, this better be good, North."

Tooth was ignoring them, flitting above with a small group of gathered mini-fairies, "Montreal, Sector 6: 10 premolars, 8 incisors and 12 canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration."

"Sandy!" North boomed, calling out to the silent man, "Thank you for coming!"

Sandy descended, the plane dissipating behind him. He sent North a quick relay of signs, giving the universal message of _I was busy_.

North held out his hands, "I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you here unless it was_ serious_."

As he spoke, he started to walk to the Globe, leaving the others to follow him. Tooth did her best to shush her excited mini-fairies as they continued to twitter. As she did so, North said in a grave voice, "The Boogie Man was here. _At the Pole_." North pointed at the Globe.

Tooth was the first to break the tense silence, "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!"

"Yes!" North said, "There was black sand, covering the Globe!" He gestured to the object in question.

"Wait, what… what do you mean _black sand_?" Bunny asked.

"And then a shadow!" North said with enthusiasm.

"Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch?" Bunny said, confused.

"Well, ah, not exactly." He stroked the end of his beard.

"Not exactly?" Bunny said, outraged. He turned to the others, "Can you believe this guy?"

Sandy shrugged, a question mark forming over his head as Bunny pulled out a new egg and a paintbrush. Bunny said offhandedly, "Yeah, you said it, Sandy."

North looked at Bunny, "He is up to something very bad, Bunny. I can feel it," He put his hands on his stomach, "in my belly!"

Bunny's eyes narrowed, "Hang on, hang on, you mean to tell me you summoned me here _three days before Easter_, because of your _belly_? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

Tooth's voice wafted over to them, momentarily interrupting the building argument, "Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires!" she fretted.

The two males ignored her. "Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Oh here we go…"

North grabbed the egg from Bunny's paw, casually tossing it from one hand to the other. Bunny waved the paintbrush at him, "North, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up."

A ray of light from above seemed to spotlight the room, but it was left dutifully ignored.

"No matter how much you paint, is still _egg_."

Sandy looked up, following the trail of light. He let out a soundless gasp, pointing.

"Look, mate," Bunny said with annoyance, "I'm dealing with _perishables_ here. You've got all year to prepare!"

Sandy tried to whistle, a silent music note forming over his head.

Tooth continued giving out her directions, "Pittsburg, boy eight, 2 molars. Saltwater taffy."

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North chuckled.

"Why are you always such a blowhard?!"

"Ontario, Sector 9: 5 canines, 2 molars, and 14 incisors. Is that all in one house?"

"Tooth!" North exploded, "Can't you see that we're trying to argue?"

Tooth put her hands in the air in a placid movement, "Sorry, not all of us get to work _one_ night a year. Am I right, Sandy?"

Sandy took the opportunity to get Tooth's attention with a golden arrow over his head. Tooth frowned for a moment, before turning back to her fairies. Sandy's shoulders slumped. "San Diego, Sector 2: 5 incisors, a bicuspid, and a really loose molar on standby!"

Bunny mocked from across the room, "Come on, mate, Pitch went out in the dark ages. We made sure of that, remember?"

North replied with gusto, "I know it was him. We have a serious situation!"

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some _eggs_!"

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the, 'We work so hard one night a year club', but could we concentrate on the matter-?" Tooth jumped in as a few of her fairies flew away to deliver her message to the Palace.

She was interrupted by the furious jingle of a bell. As one, the three Guardians turned to face their mute fourth member, who looked very, very annoyed. Once Sandy was sure he had all of their attention, he dropped the dizzy elf and pointed to the moon. The others turned to see a single shaft of moonlight, lighting up the mosaic under their feet.

They were hit by a strange feeling of something that wasn't really there communicating. It was disorienting.

"Aah! Man in Moon!" North boomed, "Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy gave him a deadpan stare, and golden Dreamsand smoke shot out of his ears.

North turned to face the deity, "It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news?"

The undeniable force made them all slowly look down, to the center of the floor design that spelled out a stylized _G_. There, an intense dark spot formed, blocking out the moon's light. As they watched the shadow morphed, forming the shape of a torso. With a collective shiver, the four recognized it.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said, stunned.

North only patted his belly, giving Bunny a smug look.

"Manny… what must we do?" North said to the moon.

In the form of an answer, the shadow disappeared, replaced by a concentrated beam of light, causing Bunny to cover his eyes slightly with his arms and turn his head. The beam hit the_ G_, which slowly started to rise out of the ground in the form of a long, spindly crystal.

"Uh, guys?" Tooth chirped, floating above the others, excited, "You know what this means, right?"

The light refracted as she spoke, the gem throwing the moon's light around the room.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North answered in awe.

_"What? Why?"_ Bunny asked.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!"

"Since when do _we_ need help?" Bunny scoffed, annoyed.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth piped up.

Sandy gave a small, excited jump, the image of a four-leaf clover appearing over his head. "Maybe the leprechaun?" Tooth interpreted.

A mutter came from Bunny, who was speaking into his paw, "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog."

A bright flash illuminated the Globe Room, momentarily blinding the Guardians, another wind ruffling them. It wasn't unlike the wind that North had felt earlier, except this one felt warmer, more welcoming.

When the black spots cleared from the Guardians vision, they craned their necks to look at the crystal, which now bore the form of a person with a slight frame and a hood pulled over their head. One hand was casually placed in their hoody pocket, the other clutching a long shepherd's crook.

North stared at it, surprised, "Jack Frost."

The mini-fairies all visibly swooned, a couple twirling in the air in admiration of the statue.

"Ah, I take it back," Bunny said, a note of panic in his voice, "the Groundhog's fine!"

They both looked over at Tooth, who Bunny was disgruntled to see was laying on her stomach, hands cushioning her chin in the classic fangirl pose. When she saw their eyes on her, she quickly spun into her usual hover, "Well, uh, as long as he helps to… ah…. protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost?" Bunny exploded, "Jack Frost doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and-"

"He does care about children, Bunny." North said softly, giving a small nod of acknowledgement to Sandy. "That one girl he's always with… Her name, I forget…?"

"Emma," Tooth supplied, attention on the sculpture once more.

"Yes! Emma! See, Bunny, if Jack can take care of one child, he is Guardian!"

Bunny groaned, "Oh no, don't even bring those two up. They always mess my Easter Egg hunts up with their bloody snow. To them, everything is a game! They are irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian. Jack protects her like we protect the children," North mused.

Bunny stopped in his tracks, "Jack Frost is many things, North, but he is not a Guardian."

* * *

**AN**

**And this made me realized just how badly I write description...**

**I was originally going to attach it to the next scene, which is mostly just Jack and Emma, but I decided to just make that its own chapter altogther, because I'm planning on that to be pretty long.**

**Thanks to **_The Fluffy Ball _**and**_ StoryTagger2_** for reviewing!**

**I'd love to hear your feeback, but until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Ready…" Jack slid his gaze over to his sister, who was crouched on the ground next to him. He grinned, "Set… Go!"

They both burst forward, lifting into the air only seconds apart. Emma shot him a smirk before zooming to the left, leaving Jack to veer in the other direction, pausing only to tap his staff against a mailbox. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the frost trailed up and over, freezing a boy's tongue to a water fountain. He laughed at the sight before rounding a bend, a mailman tripping on the ice behind him.

He flew along the side of a building, letting the familiar frost follow him up. It seeped through into an open room, freezing the top of a fish bowl and leaving the goldfish to bump into the newly formed ice. A floor up and a few doors down, a man's window banged open, the wind blowing away neatly stacked piles of paper out to the streets, despite the man's attempts to stop them.

Jack continued higher, setting his sights on St. Peters Cathedral. The wind gave him one last push, and he reached out with his free hand, cartwheeling through the air.

He let a loud whoop as he spun around the spire. "Hey Em! I-"

He stopped in his tracks as he spotted a smirking figure relaxing on the top of the dome, "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

He dropped down beside her, staring incredulously. "Are you… How did you get here so fast?"

Emma rolled over on her stomach, propping herself up with her staff to look at him, "Aw, Jackson, I get to keep some secrets, right?"

Jack gave her a half-hearted glare, "Don't call me Jackson."

"Well, don't call me Em!"

Jack sighed, laughing under his breath, "But seriously, what did you do?"

Emma shrugged, "Froze a couple cars to the road."

"Just a couple? That's cheating." Jack reprimanded playfully.

"Well…" she paused, thinking. "I also blew some snow into a room that probably didn't need any, got a dog to kind of go crazy chasing me and confusing the heck out of its owners," she giggled. "And I helped sped things along with a couple teenagers who looked really adorable together."

"And now you're playing Cupid?" Jack asked her teasingly. "I really thought we'd agreed that one was more than enough."

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, I think I'd be a great Cupid. Come on, you and the Spirit of the Forest _were_ really cute together."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Okay, a) that's still a disturbing image and it haunts me to this day, and b) I'm pretty sure we're still talking about the guy who thought you looked good with Patrick, and c) stop comparing yourself to him because I really don't want you to start flying around in a diaper like a lovesick weirdo."

Emma laughed, "Relax, Jack. I was kidding." The sat together in silence for a moment longer before Emma piped up, "Race me home?"

"Ugh, Emma," Jack blinked at her in mock tiredness, "I think I've done enough racing against you today."

Emma stood up, "Aw, you're just afraid to lose to your little sister again." She said playfully.

"I am_ so_ not afraid to-"

"One two three go!" Emma yelled, jumping backwards off the dome and letting the Wind speed her away.

"Oh, it's on." Jack said, following her into the night sky. He caught up to her quickly, skating past. He kept the lead for only a few moments before Emma flew by, winking at him playfully.

"Catch me if you-" her words turned into a shriek as Jack came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her mid-section and spinning her as he lifted her higher. The Wind moved with them, taking them above the clouds. The stars winked down at them, their laughs echoing with nothing but the sky to hear them.

"Caught you…" He laughed in a sing-song voice.

"J- Jack!" she finally wheezed. "Put me down!"

Jack grinned and let go, "Come on, Emma. Let's go home."

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

A few hours later, they landed on a very familiar frozen lake. The first rays of the early morning sun colored the horizon, bathing everything in a slanted, mellow light.

Emma immediately walked off the lake's edge, bare feet nestling in the snow as she tapped the crook of her staff against the bark of an old tree. It erupted in familiar fern patterns, causing her to smile.

Her tradition, she'd once explained to Jack. Whenever she landed on their lake, she always,_ always,_ had to frost over that one particular tree. It had, she had pointed out, been the first thing that they'd intentionally frozen.

Jack had jokingly asked how that tree hadn't fallen yet due to all the strain.

She'd asked how Burgess hadn't hired a snow removal team so kids wouldn't have to miss school. That'd effectively shut him up.

Jack slowly sauntered up to her, eyeing the woods around the lake. "I heard that exams are coming up."

Emma smiled, knowing where this was going. She played along, "Yeah, so?"

"Easter's in two days."

She turned to her brother, meeting his twinkling eyes, "And?"

He flicked his staff casually, causing a few snowflakes to fall. Emma grinned, pointing her own staff at him. Snow blew in his face. He sputtered indignantly, "Hey! What was that-?"

But she had already lifted into the air, whooping, "Snow day!"

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Soon, snow was blanketing everything around the siblings as they waited on the trees surrounding the edge of the lake. It glistened in the light, giving everything a pearly sheen.

Jack grinned at Emma from the tree across from her. He held up one hand, "Five…" he started.

She joined in. "Four…" they chorused, "Three… Two…" They waited a beat, "One!"

A second passed, and then an excited voice yelled from beneath them, "Whoo! Yeah! Snow day!"

Jack immediately fell from his perch, gesturing his younger sister down after him. The Wind helped her down, knocking a book out of the hands of one of the kids as it did so, causing the boy to yelp and stumble forward.

Jack caught up with him before he was able to pick it up. He crouched, reading the title upside down. Big, bold letters spelled out the title above pictures of yetis and aliens, "Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?"

Emma landed beside him as the boy picked it back up, running back to his friends, "Jamie finished reading that three weeks ago. What's he doing: memorizing it?"

Jack rolled his eyes fondly, "Only you would know who was reading what when, Emma."

She shrugged, "What? He has good taste."

Jack smiled mischievously, "Wanted to know more about the Leprechaun?"

Emma wrinkled her nose as Jack laughed, flying off to trail after the group of kids. Ahead of them, Jamie was talking, "You guys coming to egg hunt Sunday?"

Emma ran up, walking beside her brother as one of boys exclaimed, "Free candy!"

Another, obviously his twin, ran ahead, shouting over his shoulder, "I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!"

Emma met her brother's eyes, exchanging a mischievous glance, "Why, thank you for that marvelous idea, Claude." Jack murmured conspiratorially, ice falling from the tip of his staff.

"Bunny's in for a surprise," she sang, following the friends through the hole in the fence as her brother leapt on top of it instead, settling down.

The two brothers were messing around playfully with each other as Jamie leaned against his porch steps, reading from the book with wide eyes, "Whoa! Guys, it says here that they found Big Foot hair and DNA samples in Michigan! That's, like, super close!"

Claude rolled his eyes, ducking a lob of snow from Caleb, "Here we go again."

Jamie only raised an eyebrow as he put the book down to grab his sled from where it was leaning against the wall. His younger sister Sophie danced around his legs, tinsel wings flapping on her back, finally finding a place to sit on top of their greyhound Abby, who proceeded to whimper.

Jamie turned to his friend, "You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!"

"That's what you said about aliens," Caleb reminded from beside Emma, who was following the exchange with interest.

"And the Easter Bunny," Claude supplied.

"The Easter Bunny is real," Jamie said, placing his sled on the frozen ground.

Emma laughed as her brother piped up, "Yeah, he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and _really_ full of himself."

Claude snickered, oblivious to Jack's remark, "You guys'll believe anything."

Sophie giggled, making Emma coo with silent adoration as she leaned against her staff, "Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop!" She jumped up and down to prove her point, but slipped, falling on the stairs.

Emma made to move toward the sniffling toddler when Jamie called out, "Mom! Sophie fell again!"

Ms. Bennett walked out upon hearing her daughter, scooping her up, "You okay, Soph?" she asked, motherly worry lacing her voice.

"Are we sledding or what?" Claude yelled from the front gate.

Jamie's mother ignored him, turning to her son, "Hat, Jamie? Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

Emma sniggered, "Jack, since when have you been nipping at people's noses? Am I missing something here?"

Jack glared at her, "Oh, shush it," he said, making her giggle.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie said over the sibling's conversation, putting his hat on hurriedly.

"No one, honey," Ms. Bennett said with slight exasperation. "It's just an expression."

Jack started at that, causing Emma to cringe slightly, "Hey!"

Jack leapt down, on the other side of the fence as Emma followed the kids, Wind speeding her up until she landed in the middle of the frozen park across from Jamie's house, where two girls and a boy had already gathered. Emma heard Jack's miffed voice carry from over the street, "Who's Jack Frost?"

Emma realized what was happening a split second before it did. She ducked, spinning as a snowball flew over her, crashing instead on Jamie.

He turned, hands raised, "Okay, who threw that?" he laughed, looking at all of the kids gathered.

Well, all of the kids he could see, anyway.

As Emma watched, the bright, icy sparkle of mischief danced over his eyes. She grinned against the pang of jealousy. Only Jack could conjure up that kind of magic.

"Well," she straightened, gathering her own snowball, "it wasn't Big Foot." She blew on it gently, and lobbed it at the first person she saw, a tall girl with a beanie.

The girl stumbled forward, "Jamie Bennett, no fair!"

He laughed, "You struck first, Pippa!"

Caleb stooped, making a snowball and nailing it at the back of a blonde boy's head, knocking him to the ground.

Jack struck Claude in the head with one of his snowballs at the same time Emma hit Caleb, causing the twins to laugh at the other's misfortune, "Free for all!" Jack shouted, throwing one at Emma, who barely managed to dodge as a laugh bubbled in her throat.

The field became a battleground for a take-no-prisoners snowball fight almost immediately, Jack and Emma at the center of it all. The friends pummeled each other mercilessly, laughing as they were bombarded with snow.

"Alright, who needs ammo?" Jack yelled over the fray, waving his staff along the ground and causing more snow, and consequently, more snowballs, to appear. The blonde boy, Monty, took advantage, defending himself against the attacks as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Emma positioned herself back-to-back with him, providing an unseen ally.

Pippa threw a snowball over Emma, causing Jamie fall over a half-finished snowman to avoid it. It sailed overhead, finally finding its mark on the back of the other girl, the only one who had yet to join the snow-war.

All of the snow ceased their flight as the girl turned around; eyes squinted as she held the finished head of her snowman. She let out a low, menacing growl.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake," Pippa gasped, horror apparent.

Monty squeaked, "She hit Cupcake."

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude asked, dark eyes wide.

Cupcake loomed over Jamie, who looked terrified as he lay over her fallen creation.

Emma watched on, before instincts kicked in, and she ducked. A snowball flew seemingly out of nowhere and hit Cupcake square in the face, stopping the big girl in her tracks.

Emma turned her head, seeing her brother balancing on the crook of his staff, arm still outstretched as he let the scene unfold.

The kids gasped in unity. "Oh," Claude said, twisting his head to look at his friends.

"Did you throw that?" Caleb asked his brother, voice soft.

"No," Monty answered, frozen.

"Wasn't me," Pippa said.

Emma ignored them, eyes on Cupcake. She smiled as he saw Jack's familiar magic in front of her eyes. The corners of the girl's mouth twitched upwards hesitantly, and she let out a barking laugh.

Jamie looked back at his friends quizzically, "Wha-?"

Emma took this as her cue to hit him with a snowball, immediately turning and hitting Claude as well.

The fight started again, this time with Cupcake joining the fray. She chased around the other kids as she held the snowman high over her head, laughing.

Emma flew alongside them, flanking them on one side. Jack hit the ground running, swiping his staff along the snow beneath their feet, "Gettin' a little slippery!" He jumped ahead, a long sheet of solid ice coming to be where they'd been running. Pushed by momentum, they all fell forward, the only one saved being Jamie, who landed on his sled.

It immediately began to slide at dizzying speeds, causing Jamie to cry out as it flew towards the town, Jack laughed, flying alongside it and causing the ice trail to lengthen. "Jack! Wait!" Emma shouted from behind them, biting her lip. She hated it when Jack was reckless like this. Jamie could get hurt.

She glanced at the kids hesitantly before lifting into the air, following the ice, and caught up to where Jack was leading a screaming Jamie through the streets. "Don't worry, kid!" Jack whooped, manipulating the ice, "I got you!"

"Jack!" Emma screamed in warning, seeing the huge truck bearing down on them before her brother. She immediately threw up an ice barrier at the same time Jack did, creating a funnel that Jamie hurtled through. As Emma watched, he spun, lifting higher into the air. Emma gasped in horror as Jamie left the path, flying through open air with nothing to support him.

Jack jumped in the air, pumping one fist as Emma rushed up to fly beside him, guiding him down to a crash-landing just in front of an old statue of someone or the other. "Jack!" she reprimanded, "you could have hurt him!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, leaning against the woman depicted in the stone, "But Emma, I didn't. See, look!"

Emma huffed as the rest of the kids ran up, worry apparent in their eyes as they called for their friend. For a moment, it seemed as if he wouldn't get up from where he had collapsed in the snow, the thought making her sick, when Jamie sprang to his feet. He wavered slightly, regaining his balance as he chattered excitedly, "Whoaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid," he gestured wildly to depict his adventures, "I did a jump and slid over a car and- Eerf!"

All of the kids, including Emma and Jack, cringed as a fast-moving red velvet sofa, probably coming from one of the moving trucks Jamie had flew over, crashed into him, knocking him off his feet.

Emma heard Jack's wince from above her, "Whoops." She only could bring herself to roll her eyes at her brother as the Wind picked her up, letting her know if Jamie was okay.

A tense second passed. Another.

And then a jacketed arm shot up, holding the unmistakable cap of a front tooth, "Cool!" Jamie clambered up, "Guys, I lost a tooth!" His grin was wide, showing off the new gap in his smile.

"Oh no," Jack muttered. Emma sighed; to think that this was all going so _well_ for him.

Caleb piped up, "That's totally awesome! You lucky bug; I wish I'd lost a tooth!"

"You know what that means, right? That means money! Tooth Fairy money!" His twin said, hopping on the balls of his feet.

"No!" Emma was the only one who heard her brother's plea, opting to stay silent herself, "What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy; that was me!"

"I gotta go put this under my pillow!" Jamie said excitedly, brushing between his friends, dragging his sleigh behind him as he started to walk home.

Emma tuned out the rest of the conversation, watching her brother as he flew ahead to intercept the chatting friends, "What's a guy got to do to get a little attention 'round here?" he complained, seeming to momentarily forget his invisibility.

Emma reached him just before the kids did, tugging him out of the way by the sleeve of his hoodie. Jamie, however, still moved forward, managing to pass through Jack's other arm. Jack's nostrils flared, and he closed his eyes before opening them again, gazing imploringly at his younger sister.

"What?"

Emma pulled him closer, and he made no move to stop her until their faces were only inches apart, "I believe in you, Jack," she said softly pointing the crook of her staff at him, "I'm here too, remember? You're _not_ alone in this."

Jack pulled away, his back to her, "But _we_ don't count, Emma."

Emma stumbled back, stung. Jack stiffened for a moment before whirling around, eyes wide in realization at what he'd just implied, "Emma-"

"No, Jack," her tone was clipped. "I get it."

"Wait! I-"

But she'd already lifted off into the air, the Wind carrying her away. Jack watched her leave, mouth still open in silent protest. He sighed, hand reaching to tangle in his own hair. Slowly, he lifted his hood up over his head, put one hand in his pocket and started to walk in the other direction.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Emma touched down on the snow just beyond the banks of the lake. She leaned against her tree, touching it lightly with her staff before she sat down, back to it.

Did absolutely nothing of what they'd been through mean anything to him? He'd wanted believers, she got that, he'd wanted to be seen ever since that first little boy had run through him as they were heading through the village. She knew what it felt like, knew the bitterness in the back of her throat and the terrible breathlessness that tore through her when someone had passed through her as if she was some sort of… some sort of ghost, or something!

But she'd gotten used to it, as much as she could have, at least, learned to dodge when people walked towards her, learned to let bygones be bygones and just kept out of the way. She'd accepted that the Moon was probably never going to say a word to her and her brother again. She_ got_ that.

So why didn't he?

It'd always be a running battle in his life, getting people to believe in him. To see him. To notice him.

_I notice him_, Emma's thoughts were vicious in her own mind._ I notice him._ _Why doesn't he notice me?_

She sat cross-legged, putting her staff in her lap. She ran her thumb over the inscription. _To My Little Lady._

She'd always wondered who it for. Who was that girl whose staff she'd claimed as her own? Who was it that had carved so lovingly into the wood?

She sighed. Every time she turned to it for comfort, it always reminded her of Jack. An older brother to a little sister.

_Emma wobbled, trying to find her balance on the thin crook of her straight standing staff. Her relationship with the Wind at that point in time was shaky at best, only a little offering its help. She looked at her brother for guidance, trying to copy what he was doing._

_He was standing on one foot, the other pressed firmly against his knee. His back was ramrod straight, arms held up to form a circle in front of him. His eyes were closed with concentration, brow smooth._

_Emma couldn't help but giggle at the sight, "You look like a ballerina."_

_Jack cracked one eye open, lifting an eyebrow. The slight curling of his toes was the only sign he gave at his break of focus. "No, Emma," his voice was deep as he mimicked the oddly dressed people they'd ran into as they'd been scouring the Himalayas, "To be one with nature, you must first become nature," he raised himself up, lifting himself up onto the ball of one foot, "You must become the crane."_

_Emma snorted, hopping down from her staff and righted it as it began to fall, "I'm pretty sure being nature isn't the problem here." She took a deep breath as the Wind lifted her back onto her staff's crook, "And of all animals, why the crane?" She wondered aloud, "A crane is just so…. Why not a swan?" Her staff shook underneath her, but she somehow managed to maintain herself, "Or a dove? I'd like to be a dove."_

_She stretched out her arms on either side, imitating wings, "A dove is a symbol of beauty and love. A crane is just-"_

_"A crane, darling sister," Jack shot back, voice wavering slightly as he adjusted himself, "is grace at its absolute finest."_

_"It's still a _crane_." Emma muttered. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. The staff still seemed to wiggle at her precarious perch, but she was able to stay still. She smiled, ha, she'd finally done it!_

_She opened her mouth, eyes flying open to share this development with Jack, when a gust of wind hit her back, pitching her forward. She shrieked as the staff gave out from under her._

_Jack's eyes opened right as she crashed into him. He yelped as he lost his balance as well, falling back. The Wind seemed to have abandoned them, and they fell on their backs with a thud onto the snow. Well, Jack did. Emma had landed on his chest, hair flying up over her head and into the folds of his cloak. She pushed it back hurriedly, rolling off of her brother._

_For a moment he didn't move, and Emma's breath hitched. Had she-_

_A moan came from Jack, crescendoing into lucid giggles, and then into a full on laugh. He rolled on his side to face her, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap, "Forget about being a dove," he grinned mischievously. "I think you're becoming more of a duck."_

Emma smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners from the memory. They'd just been what, 80? They had just gotten the courage to leave North America, and had run into a group of bald men clad in orange robes. Jack had paid rapt attention to what they'd been saying as Emma had slowly inched away, opting to explore the intricate halls that seemed to be carved in the huge mountains instead.

They'd still been getting to know each other then, hadn't they? The first couple of decades they'd been nervous and twitchy, each afraid of setting the other off and being left alone. Soon after, they'd began to loosen up, around the time they'd started to gain a reputation throughout the Spirit World.

Emma's smile widened. Those times had been fun. No one had known about them then, each person a blank slate. Not that that hadn't gained them an enemy or thirty.

She stood from her perch, twisting through the trees to get the base of a tall pine halfway across the lake. She fingered the midnight blue of her sweater for a moment before casting her staff aside, using her hands to burrow at the snow.

She sat back as she found what she'd been looking for. She tugged out the neatly folded thick brown wool that gave way to red printed designs, making a simple dress. She pulled it out, holding it close to her face. The smoothed out patterns still comforted her, even after 300 years.

_"C'mon, Em, it won't be missed, right? They're selling them for a dollar."_

_Emma hesitated, playing with the hem of her jacket. It had been a joke between them to always replace their clothes with winter wear, ever since they'd noticed the pattern witj their first clothing. She had kind've liked the over-sized purple coat, but she had been wearing it for around 50 years…_

_"Alright," she skirted around Jack, heading to the huge rectangular clearance bin dominating the shop. She gazed down at the girl's section, frowning, tip of her tongue peeking out of the corner of her lips in concentration as she sifted through the tangled mess of cloth._

_"Hey! Hoodies!" her brother said from across from her, where he was leaning over the teens' clothing. She looked up to see him holding two of the articles in question, one a deep cerulean and the other a pitch black. "What do you think of these?" He said as he hugged them close to himself, examining them. His eyes sparkling as frost patterns started to spread on each. "I kinda think the black looks bett-"_

_"Get the blue," Emma immediately interrupted._

_Jack stared at her inquisitively, "Why?"_

_"Well," she leaned against the bin, "first, it matches your eyes, especially with the frost on it. White and blue? Second, it goes with the whole winter thing you've got going on-"_

_"Whole winter thing?" Jack echoed, bemused. _

_Emma ignored him, "Third, you don't look good in black."_

_"You've never even seen me in black!"_

_"And for good reason," she teased._

_Jack sighed, rolling his eyes but dropping the black hoodie back into the bin anyway. He shrugged off the long silver trench coat he'd been donning beforehand, setting it down. He pulled on the new, blue hoodie, working his arms through the baggy sleeves and flipping the hood over his head to model it for her._

_Emma grinned, "Perfect. Now help me pick out something" Jack groaned audibly but sat back, keeping a running commentary as she picked things up and put them back down, and freezing things with boredom as she searched._

_"I think this one-"_

_"The snowflakes on it… They're creepy. Why are they smiling at me?"_

_"This one seems to go well with-"_

_"What is with the sleeves? They're not there… except for at the hands. Remind me what their point is again?"_

_"Do you think I should-?"_

_"Emma, I don't think bell-bottoms will fit with the 'whole winter thing' you've got going on. In fact-"_

_"Well why don't you find something, then?" Emma finally exploded, stepping back._

_Jack raised his eyebrows, hands raised in surrender, "You did say you wanted help. But, uh…" He walked around the bin, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Emma stood with her arms crossed, following him with her eyes, unimpressed. After a while of this, he stopped, pulling an outfit out of the pile, "Ah-hah!" He looked it over, musing, "This seems pretty cool. The blue matches with your eyes." He teased, handing it over._

_Emma took it from him. It was a large indigo sweater, embroidered on edges with thin silver threads. It seemed familiar to her for some reason, but it took a moment to click. It was made out of the same material of her birth outfit, as she's taken to calling it, with the same wool that gave way to smooth seams. She gaped at it, "You're wrong, Jack. It doesn't exactly match my eyes, but its close enough."_

_Jack rolled his eyes, "It's impossible to please you, isn't it?" He frowned at it, skeptical, "The only problem is that it comes with these weird pants attached." He held up a pair of short white leggings for Emma to see._

_She gasped, "Jack, those are perfect!" She lunged across the bin for them, the Wind aiding her. Jack nimbly dodged, holding them above his head._

_"What? Emma, no! I'm not letting my sister run around in these!"_

_"Why not?" Emma begged, "It's not like anyone except you is gonna see me!"_

_Jack froze at the comment for a moment before shaking himself out of it, "You're still not wearing it!"_

_"Jack!" Emma stopped, pointing at him with the sweater furiously, "If you don't give that right now, we're going to have to stay here for another hour while I find something to go with this!"_

_Jack stiffened, turning to face her slowly. For a moment there was only silence. Jack was the first to speak, "You, Emma Frost, are a very evil child."_

_Emma beamed as Jack threw it to her, resigned. "Now turn around so I can change."_

_He sighed as he walked away, occupying himself by examining his new hoodie more thoroughly, holding up one sleeve to his eyes and then the other as he watched his frost etch itself into the fabric. _

_"Ta da!" Emma's exclamation made him whirl around. She'd rolled up the sleeves of her sweater so they didn't engulf her hands, letting the rest of it hang off of her. The edge fell to her mid-thigh, the leggings capris on her. She looked tiny hidden among her new clothes, but telling from her smug grin, she seemed happy enough._

_Jack hesitated, "I could get used to it."_

_She laughed, only taking the time to gather both of their old clothes before taking Jack's hand and dragging him out of the thrift shop._

Emma piled the rest of her outfits onto the snow next to her birth clothes, making four total, not counting the sweater she donned now, gained at Medina's Flea Market in the late 70s. She squatted, running her hand over all of the clothes she had worn over the course of 300 long years, sighing at the familiarity.

_I really should be getting back by now, _she thought._ Jack's probably beating himself up about what he said. _Because she knew that Jack would never, ever say that kind of thing to her on purpose.

But for some reason, Emma didn't get up to go find her brother. She didn't leave that bank of snow or the neatly spread piles of clothing. She didn't try to get back to Jack, to help amend the bonds that would never, ever be cut.

No, she just sat back and let the Wind swirl her snow and ice around her.

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

"And I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under this car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was all like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all of these cars, and the sled hit this… this thing, and I was like way up in the air!"

Sophie watched him with awe as he jumped on his covers, giggling as he made his toy robot fly around; trying to imitate the wild adventure Jack and Emma had taken him through.

"And then, and then _bam! _The sofa hit me! And, and see-" He stopped moving to pry open his mouth, showing off his new gap-toothed smile, "Ah hoo hay ow!"

"Jamie, tooth under your pillow?" Ms. Bennett asked.

Jamie reached for the slim flashlight from under his pillow and flipped the switch on, shining it at the wall. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Now, Jamie, don't stay up late trying to see her, or she won't come."

"But I can do it this time!" Jamie protested, not looking at his mother as he scrambled for his camera on the bedside table. He turned to his sister, "You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

"Hide! Hide! Hide!" Sophie jumped up and down, fairy wings flapping crazily.

"Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister." Ms. Bennett said, picking up Sophie and turning to the door, ignoring her son's protests. "Goodnight Jamie." She turned off the light, closing the door.

Jamie huffed, but grabbed his stuffed bunny and got under the covers, "Night Mom! Night Sophie!"

Jack couldn't help but smile at the scene, the sight taking away a bit of the ache in his chest that had been growing ever since Emma had stormed away from him a few hours ago.

He scowled as frost spread over the window, blocking his view. Flipping backwards, he used his staff to hook himself up and land on the roof. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You had one job, Frost, and you completely screwed it up._

Jack sat down, leaning against the higher placed shingles of Jamie's roof. He twisted his staff between his fingers absentmindedly, making an odd figure of eight entirely of ice around him.

He took a deep breath, pulling his hood up. Emma had never stayed away this long before, on the rare times that they did actually split paths, for whatever reason.

_Well, you did basically call her worthless in your eyes._

Jack put his head in his hands, "I'm a terrible brother."

He stayed like that for a long time, crouched in on himself, his staff cast off beside him. He knew exactly where she was, at the frozen lake, probably curled up in some snow bank or the other, burrowed in her sweater and staff crossed over her chest.

_I should probably go find her… apologize._

But for some unfathomable reason, he didn't, his gaze instead drawing up the huge, glowing orb in the sky. The huge, glowing, _silent_ orb.

Jack pushed himself to his feet resignedly, "If there's something I'm - _we're_- doing wrong, can you just...tell me what it is? Because I've tried _everything_, and no one _ever_ sees us." He stared up at the Moon, slowly deflating, "You put us here, so the least you can do is tell us… tell _me_… why."

Jack's desperate pleas to the Moon were almost a ritual for him; yet he could never bring himself to ask the deity around Emma. She had made her peace; he hadn't. Simple as that.

There was no reply, a response Jack had become used to over the course of three long centuries. Jack turned away in frustration, jumping off of Jamie's roof and onto the telephone cables, which froze under his feet instantly. Jack sighed, closing his eyes.

_I should really go find-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a thin strand of golden sand zipping up and around him, lighting up the night sky. Jack smiled, pushing his hood off his head and tilting it up to look at the cloud of shimmering Dreamsand overhead, "Right on time, Sandman."

The strand morphed, changing into the shape of a golden dolphin. Jack spun with it, laughing as it bucked and jumped before it swam off into an open window. He watched as the Dreamsand continued to break off from each other, each trailing into some bedroom or the other.

One caught his eye, a single stream floated off in another direction, towards the woods. Jack's heart panged. Sandy always made an attempt to reach out to both him _and_ Emma.

Jack hopped from one line to another, stepping onto a windowsill and working himself to the ground. He walked down the abandoned streets, darkened once more as Sandy moved on to continue his rounds. Jack steered himself toward the lake, mentally preparing himself to face his sister again.

A shadow flashed over the wall, disappearing as soon as it came. Jack stiffened, stopping in his tracks. Eyes narrowing, he took a step closer, staff held out in front of him.

A faint noise sounded behind him, and he whirled around, barely missing the dark shape behind him. This time, he followed it, running light on his feet, holding his staff defensively the whole time. The shadow seemed to taunt him, always five steps ahead, marking its path by knocking over trashcans and traveling up walls.

Jack was finally forced to stop in an alleyway, finding nowhere else to go. He cursed mentally, breath quickening at the realization of being cornered. He turned in circles, trying to watch everywhere at once.

"Hello, mate."

Jack turned, ready to strike, but paused as he recognized the familiar silhouette. He squinted as the shadow spun a boomerang in one huge hand, and stepped out of the shadows.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack relaxed his posture, leaning on his staff as he stared at the rabbit towering over him, "Bunny!" He kept his tone carefully light, but his mind was racing. If the Easter Bunny was still angry over their last encounter… he had to find Emma now. And fast. "You're not still mad 'bout that, are yah?"

"Yes," Bunny's tone was dark, and Jack subconsciously took a step back. Bunny flipped his boomerang in his hand casually, bright green eyes creeping up to meet Jack's, "But this is about something else."

Oh _heck_ no.

Jack instantaneously sprang into action, the wind meeting him halfway and lifting him up off the ground. He let out a kind of battle cry, shooting Bunny a concentrated bolt of ice. Bunny reacted quicker than Jack had expected, back flipping out of the way. In turn, Jack barely dodged the boomerang that spun at him at speeds too fast to keep up with, the wind twisting him upwards to get away from the rebound. The Pooka caught it effortlessly, a snarl leaving his throat. He hopped up, bouncing off the walls in an attempt to get to Jack.

_And… that's my cue to leave_. Jack didn't try to stick around, letting the Wind carry him away and hurtle him to the lake. "Come on, faster, faster," he muttered, seeing the rabbit bound along the rooftops out of the corner of his eye, quickly catching up behind him.

"Up, up, up up_ up up_," Jack veered, eyes widening as he saw Bunny break away from the rooftops, kicking off into the air. Jack soared upwards, away from Bunny. He let out a sigh of relief, evening out as the lake came into sight.

"Oof!" A warm paw wrapped around Jack's bare ankle, yanking him out of the air. He was barely able to keep a hold of his staff as the Wind was forced into a sudden tug of war with the Easter Bunny, which it inevitably lost.

Jack landed with thud on the roof, staff skidding away from him, out of reach. He turned over, staring at Bunny with wide eyes. The Pooka leaned over him, and it took all of Jack's willpower not to shrink away, but to stare back defiantly, "Mate, a piece of advice: never race a rabbit. It never ends well. Fellas?"

Bunny looked up, seeming to meet the eyes of someone Jack couldn't see. He tried to crane his neck to look behind him, but two pairs of hairy hands enclosed his forearms, lifting him off of his feet.

Jack struggled, kicking his legs to no avail, "Hey! Put me down! What the-?" The rest of his enraged question was muffled as he was pushed backwards into a velvety red sack. Jack fought against it, trying to scrabble a way out, with no success.

He heard Bunny sigh resentfully from the other side, "Glad to get that bugger out of my fur. Now it's North's turn to deal with him."

_North?_ As in Bunny was taking him to _Santa Claus_?!

_Ah jeez, whoever set this up had to have had a _really_ big grudge against me and Emma._

Something seemed to blow past him, followed by a loud_ whooshing_ noise. Jack squinted, trying to see past the dark material. The bag started to rock back and forth, making him toss and turn.

The bag let fly, and Jack's eyes were forced shut at the sudden brightness.

_I need to warn Emma._

* * *

0o0o0

* * *

Emma sat up from the snow bank, giggling as she saw a thin strand of Dreamsand start to descend. She shook some of the excess ice out of her hair, and pointed at the golden sand with her staff, trying to beckon it down the rest of the way.

It paused only a few feet away, and she grinned as it took the form of a running dog, chasing snow through the air. "Come on," she murmured.

It floated closer, only a few inches away from her hand, when it started to transform. Emma withdrew herself, disgusted and horrified, as the gold darkened, becoming a glistening black. As she watched, the dog convulsed in on itself, features elongating, devil horns peeking out between its ears.

It's eyes burned amber, staring at her throughout the process. She pressed her hand to her mouth, swallowing a shriek to take a deep breath.

_Emma, think. What would Jack do?_

She whipped her staff up, sending sharp, spindly points of ice at the gargoyle-like Dream. They punctured it, jagged holes appearing within its delicate body. Bits of it fell onto the surface the lake, tainting it for only a short moment before disappearing, seemingly swallowed by the ice. The whole ordeal only lasted a few seconds before the nightmare creature disappeared altogether, but for Emma, it felt like much, much longer.

She kept one hand pressed firmly to her mouth as she stood, afraid that she would cry or scream or vomit if she let go. She shuffled one bare foot over the snow, burying the clothes' comfort for another day before staring up into the sky.

Slowly, she removed her hand, placing it on the crook of her staff instead, "Wind?" She croaked, "Take me to Jack."

But for the first time in nearly two centuries, the only reply she received was the faint rustling of leaves overhead.

* * *

**A/N**

**Because Jack's a super protective older brother, that's why. And I can't write action. :P **

**Stick to one POV consistently? Ain't nobody got time for that! And did I say the dialogue thing was going to mostly stop? LOL nope. And I totally just reinvented WWJD, didn't I? Oh well.**

**I don't know if I really got Jack and Emma's relationship as I'm imagining it to be like. Ugh, I don't know.**

**Am I the only one who thinks that Emma would have gotten much more mischievous and snarky over the years? She's not nine anymore, she's bound to have picked it up, especially if her brother is Jack flippin' Frost. She also has a whole bunch of Guardian qualities… but we'll just have to see about that, won't we? ;) **

**It's probably just me, but does anyone else think of that one Rihanna song when they hear the title? Like:**

**"Ohana! What's my name?"**

_Your names are Jack and Emma Frost._

**"Ohana! What's my name?"**

_I just told you…_

**"Ohana! What's my name?"**

_I am the Man in the Moon! I shall not stand for-_

**"Ohana! What's my name?"**

_You know what? I'm out! I was going to tell you your purposes too, but noo.._

**#the real reason MiM never talked to Jack**

**…**

**By the way… I honestly have no idea whether or not to include Baby Tooth in this story or not. I have it planned out two ways: One where she's not even mentioned and one where she actually plays a pretty influential part. I'm currently leaning towards her being in the story, but I wanted to get your thoughts first, even if we're only three updates in. There's a poll up on my profile, so please let me know what you think. I need you here, guys. :)**

**_And oh my gosh you guys, have you seen the released photos of Hiccup for HTTYD 2? They aged everyone up five years, (who knew; they pulled a Toy Story and followed the actual passing of time), and he's no longer just adorable, he's actually… really attractive. And he carries around a dagger and a flaming sword. Dreamworks, honestly, what have you done to my widdle Hiccy-kins?_**

**But moving on…**

**You know… right after my second chapter that I uploaded a day after my first, I just had this moment of glory where I was all like, "I'm going to become one of those authors who update daily, aren't I?" And then I just shook my head in bemusement and just thought, "No you're not, Writeous. No you're not."**

**Okay, that's the end of my Wrant, I guess. 'Till next time!**

**Thanks to **_Phantom Trainer, DjinnAtwood, The Fluffy Ball, Crimson Dragon Devil, StoryTagger2, honeybear1200, _**and**_ artist13 _**for reviewing! **


End file.
